Never Doubt Love
by sexygurl06
Summary: Aria and Ezra have been married for 8 Years. They have a beautiful 7 year old daughter. What happens when their daughters new teacher is someone from Ezra's past? And Aria has a student in her class who reminds her of someone close to her? Will Aria and Ezra get through the new roadblocks that are set up?


Aria Fitz awoke to her seven year old daughter Addison bouncing on her bed.

"Mommy Mommy wake up", Addison said with such excitement in her voice.

"Addison go find daddy, and let mommy sleep a few more minutes", she said pulling the covers over her face. The little girl happily obliged, skipped out of the room in search of her dad. After a few more minutes, Aria decided it was time to get up. This after all was a big day, Her little girl was starting first grade.

Aria got dressed and put on some make up, then she went downstairs where she saw her daughter, and husband of almost 8 years eating breakfast.

"Morning babe", Ezra said while reading the paper on his Ipad.

"Good morning", she said as she went over and kissed him softly on the lips. She then went and poured herself some coffee, and joined her family at the breakfast table.

"Mommy I'm so excited to start school, I hope my teachers nice".

"I'm sure she will be sweetheart", Aria said sipping her coffee.

After breakfast Aria helped Addison get dress, she picked out black leggings, a light blue denim skirt, and a light blue disney princess shirt. She looked at herself in the mirror, copying what she saw Aria doing countless times. Aria couldn't help but think how grown up she looked. When they got back downstairs, Ezra smiled at the vision of beauty before him. Not only was he married to the most beautiful woman in the world, he had the most beautiful baby girl. To him, his life was perfect.

"Ok Ok stop staring", Aria chuckled.

"Can I help it if you two take my breath away", he smiled one of his famous boyish grins.

All Aria could do was smile and kiss him. He was just so cute sometimes that words would escape her.

"Can we go now"? Addison asked impatiently.

"Yes we can", Aria said as she put on her blazor, and helped Addison into her jacket.

"Are you going to come with us"? She asked Ezra.

"No remember I have that meeting this morning with my editor, but I will pick her up this afternoon so I can meet her teacher".

"Ok, no problem. Good luck at your meeting, and text me or call me later to let me know how it went," she said giving him one last kiss.

Aria and Addison walked into the classroom 20 minutes later. They saw all the other children and parents, then they saw who they assumed to be the teacher. She spotted them and smiled as she walked over to them.

"Hi I'm Miss Barnes," the teacher said as she shook Aria's hand.

"Hello, I'm Aria Fitz and this is my daughter Addison."

"Its so nice to meet both of you."

Aria turned to Addison, "Ok sweetie mommy has to go but daddy will be here to pick you up after school."

"Ok mommy," Addison smiled and hugged and kissed her mom before running off with a couple of kids.

"I guess she doesn't need me," Aria said laughing.

"Don't worry kids are so much more independent now a days then they were when I was a kid, she is going to do great," Miss Barnes said reassuringly.

"Your right, I should get to work anyway. I work at the high school. My husband Ezra will pick her up after school."

"I am looking forward to meeting him," Miss Barnes said smiling and turning her attention to another parent that just walked in.

Aria glanced at Addison one last time before turning her heels and walking out the door.

When she got to the high school she walked into the teachers lounge.

"Good Morning Aria, did Addison get to school ok?" Her co worker and mother Ella asked.

"Yea, she seems really happy."

"Did Ezra go with you?"

"No he had a meeting but he's going to pick her up after school," Aria replied drinking some more coffee. The bell rang and the two of them hurried off to their classes.

Aria walked into her first period English class, she loved everything about being a teacher, and working at her old high school. Now that can get a little awkward considering her old teachers are Ezra's old colleagues, but she doesn't let that bother her.

"Good morning class, welcome to AP English. I am Mrs. Fitz," Aria said writing her name on the bored.

Her morning classes went by quickly, it was now lunch and she figured now would be a good time to call Ezra.

"Hey gorgeous," he said picking up the phone.

"How did your meeting go? You never text or called me."

"I'm sorry babe, the meeting went great. My editor really loves it."

"Why don't you seem too happy?" Aria asked concerned.

"I hate this job Ar, I miss teaching."

"So come back to work here."

"I couldn't put you through that, its awkward enough when I go to parties with you."

"I want you happy, we can make this work."

"I will give the principal a call."

"Good," Aria said smiling, happy that she got her way.

"Babe I have to go, but I will see you tonight."

"Ok, don't forget Addison."

"I won't, I love you."

"I love you too," Aria said ending the call. She glanced at the clock, 10 more minutes till her next class. Even though it was a freshmen class, Aria still very much enjoyed it. Before she knew it, the bell was ringing.

"Good Afternoon class, I hope you enjoyed your lunch. I am Mrs. Fitz your freshmen English teacher. Now how I would like to get to know each of you is by having you stand up and introduce yourselves. That way I know who you are and Your fellow classmates know who you are." Aria sat down at her desk and one by one the students stood and introduced themselves. About 5 minutes later the next kid that stood up looked very familiar to her.

"Hi I am Malcolm Barnes, and I am 14 years old," the brown haired blue eyed boy said and then sat down very quickly. As the bell rang at the end of class Aria couldn't get Malcolm out of her head. If she didn't know any better he looked just like all the pictures of Ezra she had seen when he was this age. 'No Aria you are being stupid, its merely a coincidence.'

At 3:00 Ezra walked into Addison's school, and went straight for her classroom. He had called the principal up at the high school, and told him he was looking for a teaching job, he told him that he use to work there over about 10 years ago and his wife currently works there now. That did the trick, the principal told him to come in tomorrow morning for a meeting. Ezra was smiling so big as he walked into Addisons classroom. However, his smiled dropped when he saw her.

"Maggie?"

**So I will stop there. Please let me know if you would like me to continue. For my "A Romance in Rosewood readers, I will start working on that again **** So please R/R I love to hear your thoughts!**


End file.
